


The Memories Bring Back, Memories Bring Back You

by Huntress8611



Series: Your Family is Who You Choose to Make It [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Gen, James Potter and Lily Evans Potter's Wedding, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Memories, Nice Peter Pettigrew, Pensieves, Pre-James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Adopts Harry Potter, Weddings, he used to be good, in memories: - Freeform, not really mentioned but that's why he's low-key terrified of asking questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: "I wish- Merlin, I wish you could have known them. If only… wait. Harry, have you ever heard of a Pensieve?"
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, in memories: - Relationship
Series: Your Family is Who You Choose to Make It [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763422
Comments: 8
Kudos: 280





	The Memories Bring Back, Memories Bring Back You

**Author's Note:**

> Writing things in chronological order? I don’t know her. Also, this may or may not be a thinly veiled excuse to write Marauders Era stuff.
> 
> The title of this work is from the song Memories by Maroon 5.

"Hey, Sirius? Remus?" Harry asked quietly. "I- could you- would you mind…"

"C'mere, pup," Sirius said, waiting for Harry to sit next between him and Remus on the couch, where they'd been reading. "What is it?" he asked gently, wrapping an arm around Harry.

"If you aren't busy, if you don't mind, could you- couldyoutellmeaboutmyparents?"

"Can you say that again, but slower?"

"I- never mind, it's nothing," Harry said quickly. "I shouldn't have bothered you."

"Harry, you aren't a bother," Remus said firmly, reaching over to run a hand through Harry's hair. "You're never a bother, I promise. What is it?"

"Could you tell me about my parents?"

"Of course we can," Sirius said. "We'd love to tell you about James and Lily."

"You'd really tell me about them?"

"Yes, really. And just so you know, we'll never be mad at you for asking questions. That doesn't mean we'll answer every question you ask, but you'll never be in trouble for asking," Remus said.

"I wish- Merlin, I wish you could have known them. If only… wait. Harry, have you ever heard of a Pensieve?" Sirius said, his tone changing from sad to excited.

"No? Should I have?" Harry asked, thrown at the sudden subject change.

"A Pensieve can be used to view memories," Remus explained as he suddenly realized what Sirius was thinking. "Siri, you're absolutely brilliant!"

"I- what do you mean?"

"Harry, would you like to see my- our memories of Lily and James? It- it's not as good as knowing them would have been, but…" Sirius trailed off.

"Really? I could- that's possible?" Harry asked, awe in his voice. "Yes, yes, I- I'd love to."

“There’s one in here somewhere, I think it’s in the study? C’mon, you two. Let’s go!”

Once they found it, Sirius made Remus check it to make sure there weren’t memories already in it and to make sure it was safe.

“Ready?” Sirius asked, looking at Harry.

“Yeah.”

-

_ “It’s a boy!” Sirius looked up at James, who had just burst out of the room. _

_ “That’s amazing!” Sirius said, pulling his friend into a hug, which turned into a group hug pretty quickly, with Peter and Remus both joining in. _

_ “Is Lily okay?” Remus asked. _

_ “She’s fine. C’mon, guys! Come see my kid!” _

_ “Our kid, James,” Lily shouted from their bedroom. “I didn’t just spend 10 hours in labor for him to be just your kid!” _

_ “Sorry, honey!” James said, wincing. _

_ “Uh oh, someone’s in trouble, Sirius said, laughing. _

_ James herded his friends into the room. _

_ “I’d like you to meet baby Harry,” Lily said, smiling. “Harry James Potter.” _

_ None of them moved out of the doorway except for James, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. _

_ “Don’t just stand there, come here!” Lily said, and they all scrambled to obey, crowding around the bed. _

_ “He’s so cute,” Peter whispered in awe. “That must be Lily’s genes,” he continued in a normal voice, looking up at James. _

_ “Hey, I’ll have you know I’m very cute,” James pouted. _

_ Sirius laughed and reached over to put a hand on James’ shoulder. “Yes Prongs, you’re absolutely adorable,” he said drily. _

-

_ “Remus, we aren’t kicking you out,” Sirius said, trying to deescalate the situation. _

_ But… I’m a monster…” Remus whispered, looking down and wrapping his arms around himself. _

_ “Oh, stop being such a drama queen,” James said, snorting. “You fold your socks, Remus. Do forgive me if I’m not trembling at the sight of you.” _

_ “But I-” _

_ “Remus, we really don’t care,” Peter said, smiling. “We aren’t kicking you out, we won’t tell anyone, we just wanted you to know that you don’t have to hide anymore.” _

_ “Really?” _

_ “Oh for fuck’s sake, come here, you idiot,” James said, going to hug him. _

_ “Group hug!” Sirius exclaimed as he and Peter joined in. _

-

_ “James, mate, you look ridiculous,” Sirius laughed, staring at his friend. _

_ “Don’t just stare at me, you arse! Help me!” _

_ “I think you’re going to have to figure this one out yourself, James,” Peter said, trying not to laugh while staring at the giant pair of antlers on James’ head. _

_ “At least I haven’t been wandering around with a rat tail for the past week,” James countered, but it was hard to take him seriously. _

_ “I mean, to be fair, at least Peter can hide his mistakes. I- I’m really not sure what we're going to do about this disaster.” _

_ James tried to stand up, but immediately lost his balance. Sirius caught him before he could fall over, lowering him to the ground. _

_ “How come you never mess up? I’ve never seen you get stuck,” James said annoyed. _

_ “Maybe because I practice in my free time instead of staring at Evans for hours on end. Also, because I’m better than you.” _

_ “Aha! I finally got it!” Peter cheered. “No more tail for me.” _

_ “Good job! Now let’s figure out what to do with James.” _

-

_ Remus looked up when he felt someone flop down dramatically on the common room couch next to him. He expected Sirius or James, and was surprised to see Lily instead. _

_ “Remus, why is James like this?” she asked, groaning. _

_ “What did he do this time?” _

_ “He hexed Severus.” _

_ “He literally hexes him like 5 times a week,” Remus said. _

_ “Except this time, he hexed him, threw him into the lake, and then had the audacity to walk up to me and ask me out,” Lily said, exasperated. _

_ “I- I think I’m going to have to talk to him about the whole, ‘You can’t ask Lily out every time you see her,’ thing again. This time I’ll add a whole nother section about appropriate timing, too.” _

_ “Wait, have you actually had that conversation?” _

_ “Yeah, multiple times. He really does mean well, I promise. Well, not to Snape, but Snape treats us all like garbage, and he treats you horribly too, so he kinda deserves it. But he really does like you.” _

_ “Are you sure he’s not just obsessed?” Lily asked. _

_ “Lily, James is head over heels for you. First and second year it was just a crush, but he’s been in love with you since third year.” _

_ “He actually likes me?” _

_ “Yeah, he’s just not the best at showing it. Sirius, Peter, and I have been working on it, but honestly he’s just a disaster.” _

-

_ “Prongs,” Sirius whispered. “Prongs!” _

_ He elbowed James in the ribs, which resulted in James scowling at him. _

_ “What?” he asked annoyed. _

_ “Mate, you’re eating grass again,” Sirius said, trying not to laugh. _

_ James looked down and sure enough, there was a clump of grass in his hand, and he could taste it in his mouth. _

_ “Not again,” he groaned. “Why does this keep happening to me?” _

_ “Probably for the same reason that I found, like, a whole wheel of cheese in Peter’s trunk, and why I keep having to stop myself from taking the bones from the chicken we get at dinner and burying them.” _

_ “I in no way regret becoming an animagus, that was 100% worth it, but why didn’t any of the books mention that we’d end up with some of the traits of the animals our forms take?” _

_ “I don’t know, but at least it’s amusing,” Sirius said with a smile. _

-

_ “Hey James, do you have plans for the Hogsmeade visit this weekend?” Lily asked out of nowhere at breakfast. _

_ “Not really?” _

_ “Fabulous. You wanna go with me?” _

_ James choked on his toast. _

_ “Well?” she asked, amused. _

_ Remus slapped him on the back, and once James could breathe again, he stammered, “Y- yes. Yes, I’d love too,” looking like a deer in the headlights. _

_ “Great. See you then!” she got up and left, leaving James staring after her in shock. _

_ “Did- did Lily Evans just ask me on a date? Am I hallucinating?” James asked, looking at his friends. _

_ “No, she actually asked you out. And it’s about time, too. I don’t know how much more of your pining I’d’ve been able to take,” Sirius said. _

_ “I don’t pine!” _

_ “Really? You’ve been crushing on her since you first met her. There was, in fact, quite a bit of pining.” _

-

_ “Merlin, I can’t believe this is actually happening,” James said, pacing back and forth frantically. “What- what if something goes wrong? What if I forget my vows? What if-” _

_ “James, hey, breathe,” Sirius said, putting his hands on his shoulders. “I somehow don’t think that Lily would appreciate you passing out.” _

_ “But Padfoot, I-” _

_ “Look at me. Look at me, James. Breathe. Everything’s going to go amazingly. I promise. And even if something goes wrong, it’ll be okay. You and Lily love each other, and that’s what matters.” _

-

_ “Lily, it’ll be fine,” Remus said, smiling. _

_ “I- what if I trip walking down the aisle? Ugh, why did I want to wear heels?” _

_ “You’ve been practicing walking in them for weeks, you won’t trip. And if you do, I’ll catch you.” _

_ Remus was going to be the one walking her down the aisle. Her parents had passed about a year earlier, and she’d asked him to do it in her father’s place. _

_ “Promise?” _

_ “Of course. I solemnly swear that I won’t let you fall while you walk down the aisle.” _

_ “Okay, alright. I’m ready.” _

-

“I think it might be time to stop," Remus said, looking at Harry. "We've been at this for a while, and you need sleep."

"But- I-" Harry looked devastated.

"No, Harry, that's not what he meant," Sirius said quickly upon seeing the look on Harry's face. "He meant it's time to stop for today. I promise, we'll show you more tomorrow."

“Okay,” he said. “Thank you, I- I never got to learn about my parents. Everyone makes them seem like saints, except my Aunt Petunia. She absolutely despises them. I’m really glad I can finally learn who they actually were.”

“James and Lily were amazing, but they definitely weren’t saints, that’s for sure,” Sirius said, chuckling. “Alright, time for bed pup.”

“Okay. Night Siri, night Remus,” he said, hugging each of them before heading to his room.

“Night, Harry,” they both said, Sirius adding, “Sleep well.”


End file.
